


Kizuna

by Aine (Hinaegi)



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 00:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinaegi/pseuds/Aine
Summary: Aine Kisaragi finds himself saved in two different ways. By a new bond he never expected to have, and by an old bond that was never severed.Music connects the hearts together.





	Kizuna

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd repost of an old drabble of Ai's All Star route from my Aine roleplay blog. 
> 
> Originally, I wrote this four years ago because there was no on-screen dialogue in All Star between Ai and Aine. Ai mentioned he conversed with Aine before disconnecting their mental link together. This drabble was written based on that conversation, as well as the implication that Aine saved him.
> 
> Additionally, there will be a new follow-up chapter concerning Reiji's route in All Star of how he woke up.

His breath felt short.

He was running out of air as he descended down the fluid darkness. Memories of that day bubbled into his face as he struggled against the pitch-black ocean.

Aine was struggling against his own fears of reality that tried to strangle him, threatening him to return to the surface. As he dove down deeper and deeper, again he was reminded that he was alone, that it was pointless to resist the despair that overcame him once.

It was almost as if the darkness within him gave him a choice. He could return back to idly dreaming of a world that he no longer felt pain and despair; or finally become swallowed by his own misery, putting an end to his suffering.

If it had been the him before he had met “himself”, he would have chosen the former, eventually even choosing the latter.

He was a coward. And every ounce of his soul regretted for running away and leaving his dreams and the people he loved behind.

It was all for the simple reason that his heart would not become hurt anymore. Instead, he ended up taking away people’s happiness with his disappearance.

_“I want her to be happy, even when she’s without me. That’s why… The song we made together… will always grant her happiness. Because they are mine and her feelings alone.”_

“You knew of the consequences and you still acted on your feelings.”

Aine muttered quietly to himself, his face contorting to sadness. He remembered those feelings he had felt from the other him and tried to reject them from reaching out to his heart. There was a fast-paced warmth that he felt from them, and if he was allured by, he was afraid that it would suddenly disappear, leaving him in despair all over again.

_“But I want you to listen to the song too, Aine. I want you to know that these feelings for her are genuine and I can’t get enough of them. Because I love her. I love her so much. I want you to know that the world isn’t scary, Aine. Even if bad things happen… if you continue to live on, you’ll find the most important things you’ll cherish and want to keep forever. Isn’t this what… being a human is about, Aine?”_

“Ai!”

His reflection slept on the floor of the ocean, eerily reminding him of his current self. Observing the other’s delicate features, he saw a younger him in the android.

The him who still believed and sang for what he loved. The Aine Kisaragi who would move forward to reach his dreams.

The former idol placed a hand to his own forehead, chuckling harshly to himself.

It was an ironic thing. Ai would have never been born if Aine had never tried to give up on his life. But now it led to this twist of fate, where the other him, no, it was wrong to call him that. It was Ai who had passed him a little hope with his song.

The song he sang with his entire heart for that girl he cherished so much.

And that’s why Aine would save him not for his sake, but also his own. To share that hope that was still connecting their now separated souls.

He reached out to hold the other’s hand with his own, floating down to kneel beside the android. In a brotherly fashion, his other hand placed itself over Ai’s forehead and he smiled gently.

If only it had been a different life with the two of them, they could have been the closest of brothers.

Softly, words parted gently from Aine’s lips, with the same soft-spoken voice they both shared.

“Ai. It’s not your time to go yet,” he murmured softly, ruffling the younger’s hair. “Don’t you want to keep singing? For that person you love so much… Even if that song you two have made together will grant her happiness, there is no truer happiness to her than with you by her side.”

The android stirred a little, his soft face twitching a little upon hearing those words.

“To be frank… I’m quite jealous of you, Ai. I wish… I had someone to share those feelings with as well. Maybe… if I return back… I’ll be able to find those important things I want to cherish like you said… No… That’s wrong. I actually do have those important things I cherish with all my heart. That’s why… you and I both have to wake up, Ai. I’m still afraid of being hurt, but when you cut our link… I saw your resolve.”

He quietly placed a hand to his own beating heart and closed his eyes, feeling for the first time, that he was truly alive.

“That’s why I’ll face that pain again and overcome it…! I won’t run away anymore…! Just like you… I want to grant happiness to the people I love… and sing again. I…I want to sing again for them…! So… Ai… you have to wake up! Wake up!”

And he felt a warmth held his hand back tightly. Opening his eyes, Aine saw his own smile encouraging him.

It was Ai’s smile.

“Then let’s go home together, Aine. Everyone is waiting for us.”

“Ai…”

“You are someone I cherish as well. That’s why… I am so happy right now that my song has reached to you.”

The tears that left his indigo orbs would not stop. He trembled with so many feelings overwhelming his heart, that were clear to him now like the sky. Unrestrained, he threw himself to the other male, crying softly to his shoulder.

“Thank you… Ai… Thank you so much…”

_For understanding me._

Ai gently patted the other’s back, closing his eyes. The darkness that had surrounded them dispelled away, leaving a beautiful light refracting through the surface of the water. The ocean was clear and bright-- just like the feelings they held together now.

“Let’s go home now.”

“Yes…”

And they faded into the light.

_“——-Our hearts have finally connected.”_

**Author's Note:**

> i love aine kisaragi so much,


End file.
